


Sich kennenlernen

by swiswaiso



Series: Tony DiNozzo Undercover Marine (deutsch) [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: AU, Character Bashing, F/M, Kompetenter/kluger Tony, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony und JJ haben für ein paar Monate gedatet, aber dann kommt ihnen Direktor Shepard in die Quere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sich kennenlernen

**Author's Note:**

> Übersetzung von baconandegg Tony DiNozzo Undercover Marine Serie 2. Story Getting to Know You

 

Tony legte seine Füße auf seinen Schreibtisch und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Die Bewegung war eine vorsätzliche Handlung um böse Blicke von Ziva und McGee zu bekommen. Und wie immer, es funktionierte innerhalb von Sekunden. Tony grinste. Er war nicht gewohnt Freude am Belästigen von Leuten zu finden, aber nach sechs Jahren vortäuschen, dass er es tut, hatte er auch gelernt darin Befriedigung zu finden. Besonders befriedigend war jetzt, dass Gibbs weg war und ihm die Verantwortung überlassen hatte; ein Teil von ihm wünschte, diese Undercover-op zu beenden und einen Bericht über die Befehlsverweigerung Ziva und McGee zu schreiben. Leider war SecNav hinter größeren Fischen her als ein paar Junior-Agenten mit Arbeitsshaltungs-Problemen.

Er zwang sich selbst aufzuspringen, als sein Handy klingelte, rein für Zivas und McGees Nutzen, und antwortete schnell.

"DiNozzo."

"Hallo. Tony, ich bin‘s JJ. "

Tony kehrte in seine vorherige Position und stellte sicher, dass sein Grinsen schlüpfrig war.

"Hallo erstmal."

"Wie geht deine Woche?", fragte JJ.

"Wunderbar, und dir?" Tony wusste, dass sowohl McGee und Ziva zu arbeiten aufgehört hatten und ihn jetzt neugierig beobachten würden. Er hatte sicherzustellen, dass der Telefonanruf, den sie hörten, mit Agent Tony war und dass der, den JJ hörte, mit Major Tony war. Alles war viel einfacher, damals, als er nur ein vorgetäuschtes Leben hatte.

"Es ist schon in Ordnung." JJ klang müde. "Wir kommen heute von New Orleans zurück."

"Dinner heute Abend?", fragte Tony. Sie dateten jetzt für vier Monate und hatten gelernt, jeden Abend auszunutzen an dem sie beide frei hatten. Öfter als nicht schien es, als ob Tony‘s freie Abenden die waren, die JJ aus der Stadt war; und wenn JJ in der Stadt war, musste Tony immer arbeiten.

"Ja," JJ Lächeln war hörbar. "Das klingt erstaunlich gut. Ich muss Dich aber warnen, ich bin ziemlich müde. Vielleicht könnten wir nur Takeout betellen? "

"Dein Platz oder meiner?", fragte Tony.

"Meiner". entschied JJ. "So kann ich Dich hinausschmeissen und früh ins Bett gehen, ohne durch die halbe Stadt fahren zu müssen um schlafen zu gehen."

"Wunderbar! Ich freue mich darauf. "Tony legte den Hörer auf und wartete auf Ziva Kommentar. Sie war immer die erste etwas zu kommentieren.

"Neue Freundin, Tony?"

„Vielleicht.“ Tony zog das Wort hinaus.

"Ernsthaft?" McGee klang sowohl angewidert als auch neidisch. "Du hast gerade mit Sophie vor zwei Tagen Schluss gemacht."

"Sophia." Tony, korrigierte ihn mit einem spöttischen Grinsen.

"Wie auch immer." McGee blickte finster. "Wie heißt diese?"

"Angelica." Tony sorgte dafür, wieder anzüglich zu grinsen. Er hatte diesen Akt im kleinen Finger. Angelica war der sechste gefälschte Freundin, die er sich ausgedacht hatte um JJ‘s Anrufe zu erklären. Außerdem, dass er über seine Freundinnen log, war nicht neu, das machte er seit er Undercover war. Aber aktuell eine Freundin zu haben, die ihn regelmäßig anrief, war neu. Vor JJ hatte er meist nur vorgetäuscht Anrufe.

"Angelica." Ziva, schnarrte den Namen. "Sie klingt ... jung."

Tony verbreiterte nur sein Grinsen.

"Du bist ein Schwein!", rief Ziva.

Tony ignorierte sie.

-

JJ lebten noch weiter weg von seinem Haus, als das Café Roger war; er brauchte im Durchschnitt eine Stunde und 25 Minuten um von seiner Wohnung zu ihrem Haus zu kommen. Realistisch betrachtet, denn mit der schnellsten Route ging es wohl in nur 50 Minuten, aber um sicher zu sein versuchte er immer einen anderen Weg zu nehmen. Heute hatte er einen Weg zu nehmen, an dem ein Münztelefon lag. Er war fällig bei Lucten einzuchecken. Tony fischte die Münzen aus der Tasche und fütterte einen der Apparate bevor er die Nummer des Obersten wählte.

"Lucten."

"Colonel, es ist Tony."

"Tony." Lucten klang, als ob er in guter Stimmung war. "Wie geht's?"

"Gut, Sir.", antwortete Tony. "Haben Sie meinen Bericht bekommen?"

"Ich habe. Er war interessant zu lesen. Sheppard hat Sie wirklich gebeten, Undercover gehen? "

"Ja Sir."

"Es gibt keinen Papierkram darüber, überhaupt nichts." Lucten ihm. "Es ist absolut ungenehmigt."

"Huh." Tony überlegte das für einen Moment. "Was soll ich tun?"

"Machen Sie mit." Lucten bestellt. "Der SecNav denkt, dass es dabei mehr gibt als es aussieht."

"Ja, Sir.", Antwortete Tony. "Es ist nur so dass…"

"Spucken Sie es aus, DiNozzo."

"Sheppard will, dass ich diese Frau verführe, Sir."

"Ich habe das gelesen." wies Lucten aus. "Oh, Sie sind besorgt, wie dies Ihre Beziehung zu Agent-Jareau beeinflussen könnte."

Tony machte sich um viel mehr als nur das Sorgen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er den Befehl erhalten, mit jemandem schlafen. Nur die Vorstellung davon machte ihn unbehaglich. Aber er hatte in der Vergangenheit auch andere Dinge für die Marines getan, die ihm unangenehm waren. Was er vorher nicht getan hatte, war seine Freundin in dem Prozess zu betrügen.   "Ja Sir."

Lucten schwieg ein paar Sekunden. "Hast Sie sie gefragt, was sie denkt?"

"Nein, Sir.“ Tony lehnte sich gegen die Seite des Telefonkarten. "Ich bin nicht sicher wie, ohne ihr alles zu sagen."

Lucten seufzte. "Auf die gleiche Weise wie Sie es ihr sagen würden, wenn Sie wirklich ein NCIS Agent wären, dessen Chef wollte, dass sie jemanden verführen. "

Tony dachte nicht, dass es so einfach wäre, überhaupt nicht. "Erlaubnis, frei zu sprechen, Sir."

"Gestattet".

"Es gibt einen großen Unterschied hier, Sir. Wenn ich nur N.C.I.S. Agent wäre und JJ die Idee nicht leiden kann, könnte ich Sheppard absagen." führte Tony aus. " Sie wird auf keinen Fall damit okay sein."

Lucten seufzte wieder. "Hören Sie, Tony, wie ich es sehe haben Sie vier Möglichkeiten. 1- sie kündigen N.C.I.S. gehen AWOL; 2, Sie machen Schluß mit Agenten Jareau; 3, Sie tun es und sagen ihr nichts darüber; und 4, Sie lassen sie ein Geheimhaltungsvereinbarung unterzeichnen und sagen ihr alles. "

Es gab nur eine Option, die Tony bereit war zu überlegen. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Option 4 überhaupt eine Option ist."

"Das ist, weil Sie schon zu lange einen Idioten spielen.", antwortete Lucten gnadenlos. "Wir haben eine umfassende Zuverlässigkeitsüberprüfung von ihr gemacht und sie ist sauber. Ich näherte mich SecNav darüber vor ein paar Wochen, und er hat es sofort unterzeichnet. Ich werde Ihnen das Dokument heute Abend E-Mailen, wenn Sie wollen. "

Tony konnte sich nicht erinnern sich jemals so beschwingt gefühlt zu haben. "Vielen Dank, Sir!"

"Gern geschehen, DiNozzo." reagiert Lucten. "Sie werden das Dokument in fünfzehn Minuten in Ihrem Posteingang haben. Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden."

"Ja, Sir. Nochmals vielen Dank. "Tony legte den Hörer auf und begann sofort seinen Weg zu JJ umzustellen. Er musste ein Internet-Café mit einem Drucker auf dem Weg zu ihr finden.

-

JJ starrte mit dem Kinn auf ihrer Hand gestützt auf die verschiedenen Takeaway Flyer auf ihrem Tisch. Tony war spät dran, nur zehn Minuten zu spät, aber das war eine Premiere. Was jetzt, da sie darüber nachdachte, seltsam war. Sie hatte noch nie jemand gedatet, der so pünktlich war wie Tony. In den vier Monaten, bis heute, war Tony nicht einmal zu spät gewesen. Er rief sie sogar genau zu der Zeit an, wenn er es versprach. JJ fühlte sich schlecht, sie war fast immer mindestens fünf Minuten zu spät.

Ihre Türglocke klingelte, und sie stand auf, um sie zu beantworten.

"Tony." JJ lächelte ihn an und lehnte sich an ihn für einen Kuss.

"Hallo." Tony küsste sie zärtlich und zog sich dann zurück. "Sorry für die Verspätung, etwas kam dazwischen. Ich werde es später erklären. "

"Es ist in Ordnung." JJ lachte und trat zurück, um ihn ins Haus zu lassen. "Ich fühle mich besser über all die Male, die ich zu spät gewesen bin."

Tony schüttelte den Kopf scherzhaft. "Nun, das solltest Du nicht. Zweimal falsch ergibt nicht einmal richtig. "

JJ lachte wieder. "Wahr. Aber zwei Missetäter miteinander daten macht mehr Sinn als eine Missetäterin und ein Musterschüler. "

Tony zog die Augenbrauen in gespielter Empörung. "Hast du mich gerade einen Musterschüler genannt?"

"Nun, wem der Schuh passt ..." JJ führte ihn zu ihrem Küchentisch. "Auf welche Art von Essen hast Du Lust?"

"Etwas, das geliefert wird.", antwortete Tony während der die takeout Flyer überfliegt. "Wie wäre es mit Indisch? Wir haben das noch nicht gehabt. "

"Hört sich gut an." JJ ergriff das Telefon. "Was willst Du?"

"Wir könnten eine Tandoori Murgh halbieren?" schlug Tony vor. "Ich fühle mich nicht zu hungrig." Sobald JJ Ihre Bestellung aufgegeben hatte ging sie zum Tisch zurück und erkannte, dass Tony ein Dokument vor sich hatte.

"Was ist das?"

Tony sah nervös. "Es gibt etwas, worüber ich mit dir reden muss."

JJ setzte sich ihm gegenüber. "Es klingt ernst."

"Das ist es." Tony fuhr mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Schau, ich weiß, dass wir nur seit vier Monaten zusammen sind, und ich weiß, dass ich Dich das wahrscheinlich jetzt noch nicht fragen sollte, aber wohin glaubst Du entwickelt sich unsere Beziehung?"

"Uh," JJ fühlte ihren Herzschlag, der sich aus Angst erhöhte. "Zuerst versprich mir, dass Du nicht Schluss machst mit mir."

Tony schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Auf keinen Fall."

"Okay." JJ nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um sich und ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen. "Du hast mir wirklich Angst gemacht."

Tony gab ihr ein halbes Lächeln. "Nun, das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Für mich, meine ich. "

JJ verdrehte die Augen. "Ja ist es. Schau, Tony, ich würde nicht immer noch mit Dir zusammen sein, wenn ich nicht glauben würde, wir hätten eine Zukunft. Jetzt du."

Tony grinste sie an. "Ich sehe das gleich, deshalb haben wir dieses Gespräch."

"Genau was für ein Gespräch haben wir?", fragte JJ.

Tony lachte sanft. "Das 'Bitte unterschreibe diese Geheimhaltungsvereinbarung, damit ich Dir die Wahrheit über mich zu erzählen kann‘ Gespräch ".

JJ sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was?"

Tony beugte sich vor. "JJ, Ich mag dich. In der Tat, ich werde einen großen Sprung zu machen und sagen, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich dich liebe. Aber es gibt Dinge, die ich nicht sagen kann, es sei denn Du unterzeichnest diese Vereinbarung." Er schob die Papiere näher an sie heran. "Die Dinge, die Du wirklich verdienst zu wissen."

JJ konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln und sie war nicht sicher, ob sie es wollte. "Du liebst mich?"

Tony errötete und rieb sich den Nacken. "Ja."

JJ griff über den Tisch nach seiner Hand. "Ich dich auch, Tony."

Sie dachte nicht, dass sie Tony je so glücklich gesehen hatte. "Erzähl mir von diesem Vertrag."

"Es gibt einige ziemlich große Dinge, die ich Dir bis jetzt nicht sagen durfte." gestand Tony. "Dinge, über die ich sogar lügen musste. Aber wenn Du diese Vereinbarung unterschreibst kann ich Dir alles sagen. "

JJ löste ihre Hand von Tony und hob das Dokument auf. "Dinge aus der Vergangenheit oder Dinge aus der Gegenwart?"

"Beides."

JJ scannt durch das Dokument. "Die Folgen des Bruchs dieser Vereinbarung sind Hochverrat?« Tony rieb sich wieder seinen Nacken. "Ja."

"Also, das sind wirklich große Dinge.", sagte JJ.

"Ja. Du solltest das alles durchlesen. ", Sagte Tony. "Ich kann warten."

JJ stoppt durch das Dokument zu scannen und begann wieder am Anfang, diesmal langsamer. Als sie fertig war, war das Essen angekommen und Tony hatte den Tisch gedeckt.

"Tony?", Fragte JJ und stand auf, um einen Stift zu bekommen. "Wird das zu unterschreiben und es zu wissen, meine Familie in Gefahr bringen?"

"Nein!" Tony schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

"Okay." JJ setzte sich wieder und unterzeichnete das Dokument, und stellte sicher, dass sie jede Seite abgezeichnet hatte, wie es angewiesen war. "Jetzt zu sprich!."

Tony nahm das Papier von ihr ab, steckte es wieder in seine Tasche, und setzte sich dann. "Willst du nicht erst zu essen anfangen? Das Essen wird kalt werden. "

JJ sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Sei kein Scherzbold. Ich kann Multitasken. "

"Tut mir leid.", lachte Tony. "Glaube mir, ich bin so aufgeregt darüber es Dir zu erzählen, wie Du es zu hören."

"Aufgeregt ist vielleicht nicht das beste Wort." JJ sagte ihm, als sie das Curry Behälter geöffnet. "Ich würde mich selbst als eher besorgt beschreiben."

"Okay." Tony ernüchtert leicht. " Hier auch, sorry. Ich werde dies schnell machen. Ich trat nie aus aus den Marines. Ich arbeite Undercover bei N.C.I.S. weil der SecNav denkt, es gibt eine Menge von Korruption dort. "

JJ dauerte einen Moment, die Informationen verarbeiten. "Aber Du hast gesagt, dass Du beim N.C.I.S. seit fünf Jahre bist, und davor ein Polizist für ein Jahr. "

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern, als er die Hälfte des Essens auf ihren Teller löffelte. "Es ist ein langfristiger Auftrag ."

"Langfristig?" JJ war entsetzt. "Ein Jahr ist langfristig. Sechs Jahre ist ... "

"Schwer." beendet Tony den Satz für sie. "Und mein Handler meint, ich habe noch mindestens ein paar Jahre vor mir."

JJ starrte auf das Essen vor ihr. "Ich glaube, ich bin unter Schock."

Tony lachte traurig. "Ja, ich denke, das ist verständlich."

"Aber alles andere war wahr?", fragte JJ.

"In einer Art." Tony rieb sich den Nacken wieder. "Es ist nicht, dass ich dich angelogen hätte, aber der Tony, den Du kennst ist Major Tony, nicht Agent Tony."

"Also bist du anders bei der Arbeit?", fragte JJ bevor sie einen Bissen nahm. "Ich bin überall anders. Bevor ich dich traf gab es nur zwei Orte, an denen ich nicht der Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo war, meine Wohnung und Roger‘s Café. Ich bin alle paar Wochen ins Rogers gegangen, nur um ich selber zu sein."

"Ist es nicht gefährlich, du mich datest?", fragte JJ. "Wenn das sicher war, was du getan hast, ist es gefährlich, es zu ändern. Warum bist Du das Risiko eingehen? "

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, ich mochte Dich. Du bist die erste Person in sechs Jahren, außer meinem Handler und den Kellnerinnen im Rogers, zu der ich als Ich – Major Tony gesprochen habe. Als ich meinen Handler fragte, sagte er mir, es zu tun.“ Er kicherte. "Ich habe tatsächlich mit ihm argumentiert, aber am Ende habe ich realisiert, wie besorgt er um mich war. Ich war irgendwie ein wenig verrückt geworden. "

"Ich bin nicht überrascht." JJ runzelte die Stirn. "Sechs Jahre Undercover? Mit noch mehr vor Dir? Was auf der Erde denken sie? "

"Sie denken, dass es notwendig ist.", antwortete Tony. "Und ich bin der beste. Lieber ich als die anderen. "

»Du klingst wie ein guter kleiner Soldat."

"Ein guter kleiner Marine." Tony antwortete darauf hin, mit einem Grinsen. "Und das sollte ich auch sein. Ich bin ein Marine seit über zehn Jahren. "

"Also, warum erzählst du mir das jetzt?", fragte JJ. "Wir kennen einander nur für vier Monate. Ich könnte die Tochter eines korrupten N.C.I.S. Agenten sein, was weißt Du schon. "

Tony lachte. "Mir wurde gesagt, dass wir von Dir unsere intensivste Überprüfung gemacht haben, die wir haben."

"Oh." JJ war nicht sicher, ob sie die Idee gefiel. "Hast du sie gelesen?"

"Nein!" Tony schüttelte den Kopf. "Und ich will auch nicht. Ich sage nicht, dass ich nicht alles über Dich wissen will, aber ich möchte, dass du es mir in deiner Zeit erzählst. "

JJ lächelte. "Okay, aber du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Warum jetzt?"

Tony seufzte. "Weil der Direktor N.C.I.S. mich gebeten hat, eine andere Frau in einer nicht genehmigten op zu verführen und meine Befehle sind, es zu tun."

JJ starrte ihn an. "Du willst mich wohl veralbern!"

Tony schüttelte den Kopf. "Mein Handler sagte mir, ich hatte vier Möglichkeiten, Verweigerung und AWOL gehen, Schluss machen mit Dir, es machen ohne es Dir zu sagen, oder dies hier."

"Und dies hier ist?" JJ fragte, sie biss die Zähne zusammen.

"Dir alles zu sagen und hoffen, dass Du verstehst und mich nicht schon für den Vorschlag rauskickst." gab Tony zu.

JJ stand auf und ging vom Tisch weg, ballte die Fäuste. "Wie soll ich damit okay sein? Wie kannst Du damit okay sein? "

Tony seufzte und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. "Ich bin es nicht, aber ich bin eine guter kleiner Marine und ich tue, was man mir sagt. Selbst wenn ich es hasse. "

"Auch wenn es völlig unmoralisch?", fragte JJ.

Tony war still.

JJ fragte "Und wie genau erwartest Du und Dein Handler, dass ich darauf reagiere?

"Ich weiß nicht von Colonel Lucten", sagte Tony, sein Ausdruck resigniert. "Aber das war so ziemlich was ich erwartet hatte. Gefolgt von einer sehr schmerzhaften Trennung. "

Das liess JJ pausieren. "Und du hast es mir trotzdem gesagt."

Tony schaute verletzt. "Natürlich habe ich. Ich würde dich nie betrügen. "

"Zumindest nicht, ohne es mir vorher zu sagen." JJ schnappt. "Wer ist diese Frau , die Du ... verführen sollst. Darfst Du mir das sagen? "

Tony rieb sich den Nacken. "Ihr Name ist Jeanne Benoit. Sie ist die Tochter eines internationalen Waffenhändler. "

"Und Dein Chef denkt, dass sie, was, Dich zu ihrem Vater führt?"

"Nein!" Tony schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Direktor des N.C.I.S. denkt das, mein Chef denkt, dass es uns zu korrupten NCIS Agenten führen wird. "

"Und beide sind bereit, Dich zu prostituieren, um ihre Ergebnisse zu erhalten?", fragte JJ.

Tony sah müde aus. "Ja. Im Grunde."

"Ist das nicht illegal?"

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Also könntest du davon weggehen?", Fragte JJ hoffnungsvoll. "Und sie könnten Dich nicht strafrechtlich zu verfolgen oder?"

"Ich kann das nicht tun.", antwortete Tony.

"Kannst nicht oder willst nicht?", fragte JJ.

Tony stand auf und schaute geschlagen. "Es tut mir leid."

"Mir auch" JJ grub ihre Fingernägel in ihre Hand um sich selbst vom Weinen abzuhalten.

"Ich sollte gehen." Tony bückte sich und nahm seine Tasche. Die den Vertrag, der die ganze Sache startete, enthielt.

"Ja." JJ drehte sich weg, um ihre Tränen zu verbergen.

"Es tut mir leid, JJ." Tony klang am Boden zerstört. "Ich liebe dich."

Die Worte schienen nicht die gleiche Fähigkeit haben, ihr Herz zum Singen zu bringen, wie sie zuvor zu hatten.

"Nur nicht genug, um das nicht tun." warf sie ihm vor.

Tony antwortete nicht.

JJ wartete, bis sie die Haustür hinter ihm zufallen hörte, bevor sie sich erlaubte in Tränen ausbrechen.

-

Tony wollte etwas zusammenschlagen. Er beschuldigte JJ nicht für ihre Reaktion, verdammt er war ähnlich entsetzt gewesen, als Sheppard ihm zuerst von ihrem Plan erzählt hatte. Er hatte sogar überlegt ihn abzulehnen, dann aber hat seine Ausbildung eingeklickt. Er hatte noch nie eine Mission abgelehnt, sich noch nie geweigert seinen Befehlen zu folgen.

Aber dann er ist noch nie zuvor gebeten worden, etwas wie dies zu tun, mit einer Frau als Teil seines Covers zu schlafen. Er war nicht sicher, was ihn am meisten entsetzte, dass er bereit ist, sich für seine Mission zu prostituieren oder die Tatsache, dass er dabei war, JJ darüber zu verlieren.

-

"Lucten.« Der Colonel klang, als wäre er gerade aufgewacht.

Tony sah auf die Uhr und zuckte zusammen, es war zwei Uhr morgens. War er wirklich solange herumgefahren?

"Es tut mir leid, dass es so spät ist, Sir. Es ist Tony. "

Lucten seufzte. "Lassen Sie mich raten, sie nahm es nicht gut auf."

Tony lachte bitter. "Ganz und gar nicht, Sir."

"Haben Sie es von ihr erwartet?"

"Nein, Sir.« Tony lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Wand der Telefonzelle. "Sir, mit ist diese Mission wirklich unangenehm."

"Ist das Ihr reden? Oder Agent Jareaus? "klang Lucten jetzt wacher.

"Meines." sagte Tony bestimmt.

Lucten war für einen Moment still. "Hören Sie, DiNozzo, Sie müssen dies nicht tun. Realistisch betrachtet ist die Tatsache, dass sie Sie gebeten hat, genug um sie zu verhaften. "

"Aber?", fragte Tony.

"Aber nichts.", antwortete Lucten. "Es tut mir leid, mein Sohn. Ich hätte Ihnen die Möglichkeit abzulehnen geben sollen, als Sie mir zuerst davon erzählt haben. "

Tony seufzte erleichtert. "Vielen Dank, Sir. Wie wird sich das auf meine Auftrag auswirken? "

"Das wird es nicht.", Antwortete Lucten. "Wir werden sie verhaften, wir ernennen den nächsten Kerl auf SecNav‘s Liste zum Director, und Sie sehen, welchen Schmutz Sie über ihn ausgraben können."

"Ja, Sir." Tony lächelte. "Und Sie sind sicher, dass ich die Sache nicht versaue?"

"Ich sage nicht, dass wir nicht Dinge herausfinden würden, wenn Sie Sheppards Befehl ausführen" gab Lucten zu. "Aber Ihre Mission ist es, Sheppard und andere korrupte NCIS Agenten zu finden, nicht internationale Waffenhändler festzunehmen. "

Tony überlegte das. "Was brauchen Sie an Hilfe von mir um Sheppard zu verfolgen?"

"Eine Aufzeichnung ihrer Anordnung an Sie, diese Frau zu verführen würde nicht schaden.", antwortete Lucten.

Tony grinste. "Ja Sir. Ich arbeite daran."

"Jetzt gehen Sie nach Hause." ordnete Lucten an. "Und nehmen Sie etwas Schlaf."

"Ja Sir. Gute Nacht, Sir. "

"Nacht." Lucten legte auf.

Tony legte den Hörer auf und ging zu seinem Wagen zurück. Sollte er JJ jetzt anrufen und riskieren sie zu wecken? Oder bis morgen warten ?

Er zog sein Handy und auf Kurzwahl. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie unerreichbar war am Morgen.

"Tony, es ist das mitten in der Nacht." JJ klang mürrisch und im Halbschlaf.

"Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid."

"Du hast das schon gesagt." JJ, knurrte.

"Ich rief Colonel Lucten." sagte Tony ihr.

"Wen?"

"Mein Handler."

"Oh, Dein Zuhälter."

Tony zuckte zusammen. "Ich mache es nicht, JJ."

JJ war für einen Moment still. "Und dein Oberst ist in Ordnung damit?"

"Ja." Tony lächelte. "Vielen Dank! Ich hatte nicht bedacht, dass ich ablehnen konnte. "

"Das ist, weil Du so ein guter kleiner Marine bist." erwiderte JJ mit einer neckischen Stimme. "Warte, hast du das für mich getan? Oder für dich? "

"Für uns beide.", Antwortete Tony. "mir gefiel die Idee auch nicht."

JJ klang viel wacher. "Also, was bedeutet das? Für Deine Mission meine ich? "

"Es bedeutet, dass irgendwann in den nächsten Wochen Sheppard verhaftet wird, und ich ein neues Ziel haben werde", erklärte Tony. "Und es bedeutet, dass jemand einen anderen Weg finden muss, um den Frosch zu fangen zu."

"Wen?"

"Den internationalen Waffenhändler."

"Oh." JJ kicherte. "Komischer Name."

"Ja." Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke, es ist, weil er Französisch ist."

"Macht Sinn."

"Also", Tony zog das Wort aus. "Wo führt uns das hin?"

"Anders als um zwei Uhr morgens zu wach und in vier Stunden auf sein zu müssen?", fragte JJ.

Tony zuckte zusammen. "Tut mir leid."

"Es ist in Ordnung." JJ beruhigte ihn. "Ich bin froh, dass Du angerufen hast. Ich denke, das lässt uns, wo wir waren, bevor Du mir über Deine Mission, diese Frau verführen zu müssen, erzählt hast. Da haben wir gerade unsere Liebe für einander erklärt. "

Tony lächelte. "Ich mochte diesen Platz."

"Ja, ich auch.", stimmte JJ. "Können wir morgen gemeinsam Abendessen? Es gibt Dinge, über die wir sprechen müssen."

Tony mochte den Klang nicht. „Was für Dinge?"

"Nichts Schlimmes.", lachte JJ. "Ich habe Fragen zu dieser Undercover-Sache, und wir müssen darüber reden wie sie uns betrifft."

„Richtig.“ Tony grinste. "Die Art von Unterhaltung, die wir würden heute Abend gehabt hätten, wenn wir nicht abgelenkt worden wären."

"Abgelenkt worden?" JJ klang als ob sie grinsen würde. "So nennst Du das?"

"Es ist eine so gute Beschreibung wie jeder andere." verteidigte sich Tony.

"Gute Nacht, Tony."

Tony lächelte. "Nacht, JJ, wir sehen uns morgen."

-

Es war überraschend einfach, Sheppard dazu zu bringen, sich selbst auf Band zu belasten. Es hat sicherlich geholfen, dass sie wütend gewesen war, als Tony ihr von seiner Entscheidung erzählte. Offenbar hatte sie nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen, dass Tony vielleicht nicht bereit, die op zu akzeptieren.

Tony bog in JJs Straße ein und parkte vor ihrem Haus. Er hatte noch nie jemand gedatet, der tatsächlich im Besitz der eigenen Hauses war, Appartements ja, aber nicht eine tatsächliches Haus mit Garten. Aber es machte Sinn, er konnte sich JJ in einer Wohnung in der Mitte der Stadt nicht vorstellen.

"Tony." JJ winkte ihm zu, als er aus seinem Auto stieg. Wie es ausschaute, hatte sie im Garten gearbeitet.

"Hey." Tony ging auf sie zu und lehnte sich an sie für einen Kuss. "Du siehst entspannt aus."

JJ sah auf ihre Schmutz bedeckten Shorts und T-Shirt und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie gaben uns den Nachmittag frei und mein Garten hat wirklich angefangen, aus der Form zu geraten."

Tony hatte das nicht bemerkt. "Klingt wie ein guter Tag."

JJ grinste: "Ich bin fast fertig. Du kannst schon hineingehen, wenn Du willst, ich werde nur ein paar Minuten brauchen. "

Tony schüttelte den Kopf. "Kann ich helfen?"

JJ sah skeptisch. "Du wirst Schmutz auf Deinen Anzug bekommen."

Tony lachte. "Ich kann ihn reinigen lassen."

"Okay." JJ lächelte ihn an. "Siehst du den Haufen Unkraut? Es muss in den Komposthaufen zurück."

"Okay. Ist der Kompost leicht zu finden? " "Hinten rechts im Garten."

"Großartig." Tony zog seine Jacke aus und krempelte die Ärmel hoch, dankbar, dass er kein weißes Hemd trägt. "Ich übernehme das."

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie beide sauber und Tony schaute JJ beim Kochen zu. Es war eine Fähigkeit, die er immer bewundert hatte, zumal er kaum ein Ei kochen konnte.

"Irgendetwas was ich tun kann um zu helfen?", fragte er.

JJ sah von Gemüse schneiden mit einem Grinsen auf. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Dich in der Nähe meiner Küche haben möchte. Nicht, nachdem ich über einige der kulinarischen Katastrophen gehört habe. "

Tony lachte. "Ich sag dir was, wie wäre es, wenn ich diese Karotten hacken. Ich bin ziemlich erfahren im Umgang mit einem Messer. "

JJ sah mit gespielter Vorsicht auf und übergab das Messer an ihn. "Versuche die, die ich schon gemacht habe, zu kopieren."

"Okay." Tony sah auf die Karotte sie abgeschnitten hatte und versuchte, sie zu replizieren. "Hoppla."

JJ sah von Knoblauch auf, den sie zubereitete und lachte. "Das sieht nicht aus, wie die, die ich gemacht habe."

"Es war mein erster Versuch." Tony verteidigte die erbärmliche ausschauende Karotte. "Ich werde es schaffen."

"Hmmhm." JJ klang nicht überzeugt.

"So, Du sagtest, Du hättest Fragen." fordert Tony sie auf. "Über mich als Undercover".

"Ja." JJ sah hinter sich am Küchentisch. "Ich habe eigentlich eine Liste."

Tony grinste. "Gibt es eine Frage, die Du auswendig weißt?"

"Was hast du gemacht, bevor sie dich Undercover geschickt haben?", fragte JJ und verdrehte die Augen über ihn.

"Ich arbeitete hauptsächlich an einem Schreibtisch." erklärte Tony. "Ich habe eine Menge von Undercover-Arbeit in meinen Zwanzigern gemacht, aber als sie mich zum Captain beförderten, verbrachte ich mehr Zeit damit andere Menschen zu überwachen, die Undercover gingen."

"Das war als Du dein Doktorat gemacht hast?“?"

"Ich begann es damals." Tony grinste, als seine Karottenstücke anfingen, mehr wie JJ‘s auszuschauen. "Ich habe es vor drei Jahren abgeschlossen, es gab mir etwas zu tun, wenn ich nicht arbeitete."

"Warum hast Du diesen Auftrag bekommen?" fragte JJ.

"Weil sie wussten, dass ich damit umgehen konnte." Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und weil sie jemand brauchten, der alt genug war, um von den höheren Tieren beim NCIS respektiert zu werden. Ich bin mit den Karotten fertig, was nun?"

JJ kam um zu überprüfen. "Gut gemacht. Uh, kannst Du die Zucchini gleich schneiden? "

"Sicher." Tony lächelte sie an.

JJ ging zurück zu ihren Garnelen. "So, wer, denken die Leute an N.C.I.S., dass du bist? "

"A chauvinistischer, Frauen nachlaufender Clown." Tony hob eine Zucchini und schnitt Sie an beiden Enden ab. "Meine Akte sagt, dass ich gleich nach der Uni ein Polizist wurde. Ich ging zur Ohio State mit einem Football-Stipendium und studierte Phys. Ed. "

"Phys. Ed? "JJ sah skeptisch. "Und sie glauben das?"

Tony lachte. "Du hast Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo nicht getroffen. Ich denke, dass sie die meiste Zeit überrascht sind, dass ich nicht durchgefallen bin. "

"Du sagtest, dass sie denken, Du wärst ein Frauenheld?", fragte JJ, sie hatte begonnen die Zutaten jetzt in den Topf zu geben.

"Ja. Ich brate alle an, die ich treffe. Sie glauben, ich date so ziemlich jede Woche eine neue Frau." gab Tony zu.

JJ verzog ihr Gesicht. "Ernsthaft?"

"Ja. Es bedeutet, dass sie mich unterschätzen. ", erklärte Tony. "Ich date normalerweise nicht. Du bist eigentlich die erste Frau, die ich date, seit ich Undercover ging ".

"Du willst mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass Du, wenn ich dich traf, nicht ein Date in sechs Jahren hattest?"

"Mehr sechseinhalb." Tony ignoriert JJ verblüfften Blick. "Ich war zu beschäftigt, um alles vorzubereiten in den sechs Monate, bevor ich ein Polizist wurde."

"Wow." JJ haucht. "Also, wie machst Du Deine Kollegen glauben, dass Du eine Menge Frauen datest?"

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hauptsächlich mit einer Menge von gefälschten Telefonaten."

"Und du machst das immer noch?", fragte JJ.

"Nein", Tony war fertig mit dem Schneiden der Zucchini. "Jetzt verwende ich unsere Anrufe und tu so, als ob Du jede Woche ein andere Person bist."

"Du machst Witze.“ JJ hob die Augenbrauen. "So, wen denken sie, dass Sie im Moment datest?"

"Angelica." Tony sagte ihr. "Wo willst Du diese Gemüse hineinhaben?"

"In die mittelgroße Pfanne, dritten Lade.", Antwortete JJ. "Angelica? Ernsthaft?"

"Letzte Woche war es Sophia." Tony öffnete die Schublade und versucht, herauszufinden, welche der vielen Töpfen der mittlere war. "Davor habe ich ihnen gesagt, ich war aus mit Pauline."

"Wie kommst du zu diesen Namen?" JJ fragte ungläubig.

„Ich habe ein Babynamen Buch in meiner Wohnung." sagte Tony ihr, und stellte eine Pfanne auf die Bank. "Wird diese es tun?"

"Ja, die ist großartig." JJ goss etwas Öl in den Boden der Pfanne und stellte sie auf den Herd. "Genau wie viele Freundinnen hattest Du seit meinen Anrufen?"

"Sechs." Tony zog zwei Weingläser aus dem Schrank. "Bist du bereit für ein Glas?"

"Oo, bitte." JJ wandte sich von Herd ab. "Was passiert, wenn sie in Deine Telefon Aufzeichnungen hacken?"

Tony ging in die Hocke, um zu JJ Weinregal zu suchen. "Wofür bist du in Stimmung?"

"Was ist mit dem Sauvignon Blanc, den du letzte Woche gebrachte hast?" schlug JJ vor. "Er wird gut mit den Garnelen gehen."

"Okay." Tony zog die Flasche aus. "Und in Bezug auf meine Telefonaufzeichnungen, müssen wir etwas dafür finden."

JJ unterbrach das Rühren im Topf und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Wie kontaktierst Du Deinen Handler?"

"Telefonzelle." Tony schüttete beiden ein Glas Wein ein.

"Ich sehe nicht, dass das für uns funktionieren würde.", sagte JJ.

"Nein", Tony platziert JJ Glas auf der Bank neben ihr. "Eine Möglichkeit ist, ein zweites Telefon zu nehmen und die SIM-Karten oft zu wechseln."

"Wie in einer anderen SIM-Karte jedes Mal, wenn Deine imaginären Freundinnen wechseln?", fragte JJ und wandte sich wieder dem Herd zu.

"Ja."

"Wird das nicht immer noch verdächtig aussehen?", fragte JJ. "Es wird wie ein Haufen von Einwegtelefonen aussehen."

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich werde Lucten fragen, was er denkt. Wir erwarten nicht, dass irgendjemand in meine Konten schaut. "

"Okay, dritte Frage.", Begann JJ.

"Dritte Frage?", unterbrach Tony ungläubig. "Du hast bis jetzt mehr Fragen gestellt!"

"Nicht von meiner Liste, habe ich nicht.", antwortete JJ mit einem Grinsen. "Jetzt…"


End file.
